Strange Religion
by SumCoop
Summary: Love – you think you know what it is, but you have no idea. It’s always lurking even hovering over you and when you least expect it, it rages in through your seemingly perfect life. And against all odds love will come through. Brucas AU


**This is my new story I'm very excited about it and I'm hoping you will be too. It's definitely an AU, but still I'm hoping it will trigger something in some of you. **

**Summary: Love – you think you know what it is, but you have no idea. It's always lurking even hovering over you and when you least expect it, it rages in through your seemingly perfect life. And against all odds love will come through.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to One Tree Hill nor do I own the characters needless to say that if I did there would be an other story line regarding Brucas…sadly though life is at it is and I am a mere student.**

**Please review! Credits also go to Linz my wonderful beta who helped me out with this one! **

**Love Noor!**

'**Strange Religion****'**

New York City 2012

My name is Brooke Penelope Davis. I'm a fashion designer, I'm 24 years old, and I have lived in New York my entire life. My best friend is a girl that you don't want to mess with. Her name is Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer and she's the same age as I am. She manages an Indie rock band; or as I like to call it 'I want to slit my wrists and die' music. They're good though, they always sell out shows. 

Anyways, I've been friends with Peyton ever since I can remember. We're more than just friends; we are family, and I love her to death. Our parents are friends too, which made it easier for us to become friends. We were at each others houses 24/7. We went to the same school, same college, and we live in the same city. 

However, we don't have the same taste or ideas. We don't share the same fashion sense, music, or even boys. Which, is quite easy because she likes boys; always has and always will, and I like girls; always have and always will. Girls?...yeah, yeah don't break your pretty little head about it. I am not at all going to explain myself, love is love and you can't help who you fall _in _love with.

I knew I liked girls the minute I started to check out breasts in the dressing room during PE. I freaked, literally freaked. I mean, I was thirteen and I liked to look at girls. I didn't say anything though, and kept everything to myself until I was fifteen. That's when the new girl came to live in our street. She was mysterious and odd, but absolutely beautiful, and we became friends. Soon enough, we were having play dates, which eventually led up to us kissing and then to some touching here and there. The feeling I got when we kissed was as clear as a summer night; I liked girls, and I had to deal with it.

Of course being a teenage girl, I went into denial. I couldn't like girls because I didn't even know if I didn't like boys. So, I kissed around with some boys. Boys I really liked as friends and didn't feel a thing there were no butterflies there was no shiver running down my spine and once again I had a clear answer. I was just too afraid to listen to it. Therefore, a long, much needed, overdue, talk was needed with Peyton. She had been reasonable, and she loved me just as much as I loved her. She wouldn't find it too strange, or so I hoped.

By the time I talked to her, I was sixteen going on seventeen. Once again my eye was on another girl. She was amazing, sweet, funny, beautiful, and she was my friend. When I told Peyton she stared at me for minutes on end and didn't say a word. Which, when I look at it in retrospect, was so not necessary. She nearly gave me a heart attack by doing that. Well, she told me she really thought I was going to be a man eater. She was very delighted that I told her the truth. We hugged then laughed when she made a joke in true Peyton form. She asked me if the hug turned me on? Seriously…ew we're like sisters. She is hot, though, but that's just obvious.

Peyton and I went on a mission. We were going to get me and Carmen – the girl I liked so much – together. Her name was Carmen Alicia Mendez. She is Mexican, and her family consisted of four brothers, and three sisters, excluding her. Carmen's sisters were already married. Her brothers were kind of dangerous when you saw them, but they were kind of nice when you got to know them. Keyword: kind of.

She liked boys, but somehow she grew to like me. We had to date secretly though, because her parents and siblings couldn't know of our relationship. Whereas, my parents and Peyton's parents knew about my love for girls. Soon after I told Peyton, I told them, and they were all fine with it.

Carmen and I are still dating. We share an apartment, and I've never loved someone more than I love her. Well, beside from Peyton of course. We eventually told her family but, they still liked to pretend we're just two friends living together. That's their problem though, whatever helps them sleep at night. 

Carmen is keen on the music business, too. She likes to rock, like Peyton. Although, she hasn't always been like that. It started when she we were eighteen and kind of rebellious along with Peyton. We'd get drunk, go to concerts, and act like groupies. It was enjoyable while it lasted, and we lived, but those two still shared their worship of music. Carmen loved to compose music, and so she helped Peyton's band recurrently with providing her analysis on something. Well, something similar to that, I think. I dozed of when they told me exactly what they were doing.

These past few weeks, I haven't been getting sleep at all. I have a fashion show planned in a week, and I'm no where near ready. I stay up most nights to finish my new designs, and I have barely spent time at home with anyone. I'm just too busy. They get agitated and that makes me snappy, because they don't know that I miss them too, but this is my career. Something I have wished for since I was a little girl. So right now, my designs are my number one, because the fashion show needs to run without any mistakes.

**Leave me a review! Love Noor.**


End file.
